


Since

by Hotgitay



Category: Cape Town (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Mat and Sanctus discuss their first meeting with one another
Relationships: Mat Joubert/Sanctus Snook
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Since

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched a little of Cape Town I love my babies

“Wiseass”Mat muttered 

“Look who’s talking”Sanctus crossed his arms 

“You’ve known me since day one”Mat defended himself 

“You frustrate me to no end”Sanctus says 

“In what way?”Mat questioned him 

“The day I met you I was barraged with profanity and rudeness”Sanctus brought up these first meeting 

“So it’s part of my personality”Mat replies 

“That’s the best you can give me”Sanctus rose a brow at his partner and lover


End file.
